wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział LXIX
Tejże jeszcze nocy pan Wołodyjowski poszedł na podjazd i nad ranem sprowadził kilkunastu języków. Ci potwierdzili, że król szwedzki osobą własną w Szczebrzeszynie się znajduje i niebawem stanie pod Zamościem. Uradował się pan starosta kałuski tą wieścią, bo się wielce rozruszał i niekłamaną miał chęć wypróbowania swych dział i murów na Szwedach. Mniemał przy tym, i bardzo słusznie, że choćby ulec w końcu przyszło, zawsze zatrzyma na sobie potęgę szwedzką przez całe miesiące, a przez ten czas Jan Kazimierz zbierze wojska, sprowadzi całą ordę w pomoc i w całym kraju potężny a zwycięski opór przygotuje. — Raz mi się zdarza sposobność — mówił z wielką fantazją na radzie wojennej — ojczyźnie i królowi znamienitą przysługę oddać, zapowiadam też waszmościom, że pierwej w powietrze się wysadzę, nim tu szwedzka noga postoi. Chcą Zamoyskiego siłą brać, dobrze! Niech biorą! Obaczym, kto lepszy! Waćpanowie, tuszę, z serca pomagać mi będziecie! — Gotowiśmy poginąć przy waszej dostojności! — ozwali się chórem oficerowie. — Byle nas tylko oblegali — rzekł Zagłoba — bo gotowi zaniechać... Mości panowie! jakem Zagłoba, pierwszy wycieczkę poprowadzę! — Ja z wujem! — rzekł Roch Kowalski. — Na króla samego skoczę! — Teraz na mury! — zakomenderował starosta kałuski. Ruszyli wszyscy. Mury były jako kwieciem żołnierzami ubrane. Pułki piechoty tak świetnej, jakiej nie było w całej Rzeczypospolitej, stały w gotowości jeden obok drugiego, z muszkietami w ręku i oczyma zwróconymi ku polom. Mało służyło w nich cudzoziemców, ledwie trochę Prusaków i Francuzów, głównie zaś chłopi ordynaccy. Ĺud rosły, dorodny, któren gdy go w barwiste kolety przybrano i na modłę cudzoziemską wyćwiczono, bił się tak dobrze jak najlepsi kromwelowscy Anglicy. Szczególnie tędzy byli, gdy po strzałach przyszło rzucić się wręcz na nieprzyjaciela. I teraz wyglądali Szwedów niecierpliwie, pomni dawniejszych swych nad Chmielnickim tryumfów. Przy działach, których długie szyje wyciągały się jakoby z ciekawością przez blanki ku polom, służyli przeważnie Flamandowie, do ognistej służby najprzedniejsi. Za fortecą już, z tamtej strony fosy, kręciły się chorągwie lekkiej jazdy, same bezpieczne, bo pod osłoną dział i schroniska pewne, a mogące w każdej chwili skoczyć, gdzie trzeba. Starosta kałuski objeżdżał mury w szmelcowanej zbroi, z pozłocistym buzdyganem w ręku, i co chwila pytał: — A co, nie widać jeszcze? I klął pod nosem, gdy mu zewsząd odpowiadano, że nie widać. Po chwili jechał w inną stronę i znowu pytał: — A co? Nie widać? Tymczasem trudno było coś widzieć, bo trochę mgły wisiało w powietrzu. Dopiero koło dziesiątej rano zaczęła opadać. Niebo błękitne zaświeciło nad głowami, widnokrąg wyjaśnił się, i zaraz też na zachodniej stronie murów poczęto wołać : — Jadą! jadą! jadą! Pan starosta, a z nim pan Zagłoba i trzej przyboczni oficerowie starosty wstąpili żywo na anguł murów, z którego widok był daleki, i poczęli patrzyć przez perspektywy. Nieco mgły leżało jeszcze przy ziemi, ale wojska szwedzkie, idące od Wielączy, zdawały się brodzić do kolan w owym tumanie, jak gdyby wynurzały się z wód rozległych. Bliższe pułki bardzo już były wyraźne, tak że gołym okiem można było rozróżnić piechotę, idącą głębokimi szeregami, i zastępy rajtarskie; dalsze natomiast przedstawiały się jakoby kłęby kurzawy ciemnej, toczącej się ku miastu. Z wolna przybywało coraz więcej pułków, armat, jazdy. Widok był piękny. Ze środka każdego czworoboku piechurów sterczał w górę niezmiernie regularny czworobok włóczni; między nimi wiewały chorągwie różnych barw, a najwięcej błękitnych z białymi krzyżami i błękitnych ze złotymi lwami. Zbliżyli się jeszcze bardziej. Na murach było cicho, więc powiew wiatru niósł od nich skrzyp kół, chrzęst zbroi, tętent koni i przytłumiony gwar głosów ludzkich. Doszedłszy na dwa strzały ze śmigownicy, poczęli się rozciągać przed fortecą. Niektóre czworoboki piechoty rozsypały się w bezładne roje. Widocznie zabierali się do roztasowywania namiotów i do sypania szańczyków. — Ot i są! — rzekł pan starosta. — Są psubraty! — odrzekł Zagłoba. — Można by ich, człeka po człeku, palcem rachować. — Tacy starzy praktycy jak ja nie potrzebują rachować, jeno okiem rzucą. Jest ich dziesięć tysięcy jazdy i ośm piechoty z artylerią. Jeślim się o jednego gemajna albo o jednego konia omylił, gotówem całą fortunę za omyłkę zapłacić. — Zali tak można wymiarkować? — Dziesięć tysięcy jazdy i ośm piechoty, żebym tak zdrów był! W Bogu nadzieja, że w znacznie szczuplejszej liczbie odejdą, niech tylko jedną wycieczkę poprowadzę. — Słyszysz waszmość, arię grają! Rzeczywiście, trębacze z doboszami wystąpili przed pułki i zagrzmiała bojowa muzyka. Przy jej odgłosie nadchodziły bliżej dalsze pułki i otaczały z dala miasto. Na koniec od zbitych tłumów oderwało się kilkunastu jeźdźców. Wpół drogi pozasadzali białe chusty na miecze i poczęli nimi powiewać. — Poselstwo — rzekł Zagłoba. — Widziałem, jak do Birżów, złodzieje, przyjechali z taką samą fantazją, i wiadomo, co z tego wypadło. — Zamość nie Birże, a ja nie wojewoda wileński! — odparł pan starosta. Tymczasem tamci zbliżyli się do bramy. Po krótkiej chwili przyskoczył do pana starosty oficer służbowy z oznajmieniem, iż pan Jan Sapieha pragnie w imieniu króla szwedzkiego widzieć się z nim i rozmówić. A pan starosta począł się zaraz w boki brać, z nogi na nogę przestępywać, a sapać, a wargi odymać, wreszcie odrzekł z okrutną fantazją: — Powiedz panu Sapieże, że Zamoyski ze zdrajcami nie gada. Chce król szwedzki ze mną gadać, niech mi Szweda rodowitego przyśle, nie Polaka, bo Polacy, którzy Szwedowi służą, niech do psów moich poselstwa odprawują, gdyż po równi nimi gardzę! — Jak mi Bóg miły, to respons! — zawołał z niekłamanym zapałem Zagłoba. — A niech ich tam diabli wezmą! — zawołał podniesiony własnymi słowy i pochwałą starosta — co? będę z nimi robił ceremonie czy co? — Pozwól, wasza dostojność, niech mu sam ten respons odniosę! — rzekł Zagłoba. I nie czekając dłużej, skoczył z oficerem służbowym, wyszedł naprzeciw pana Jana i widocznie, że nie tylko słowa starościńskie powtórzył, ale musiał od siebie coś wielce szpetnego dodać, bo pan Sapieha zawrócił tak z miejsca, jakby mu przed koniem piorun trzasł, i nacisnąwszy czapkę na uszy odjechał. Z murów zaś i z chorągwi tej jazdy, która przed bramą stała, poczęto huczeć za odjeżdżającymi: — A do budy, zdrajcy, przedawczykowie! żydowscy słudzy! Huź! huź!... Sapieha stanął przed królem blady z zaciśniętymi wargami. A i król też był zmieszany, bo Zamość omylił jego nadzieję... Co najwięcej, mimo tego, co mu poprzednio mówiono, spodziewał się znaleźć gród takiej odpornej siły, jak Kraków, Poznań i inne miasta, których tyle już zdobył. Tymczasem znalazł twierdzę potężną, przypominającą duńskie i niderlandzkie, o której bez dział ciężkiego kalibru nie mógł nawet pomyśleć. — Co tam? — spytał ujrzawszy Sapiehę. — Nic! Pan starosta nie chce gadać z Polakami, którzy waszej królewskiej mości służą. Wysłał do mnie swego trefnisia, który mnie i waszą królewską mość zelżył tak sromotnie, że i powtórzyć się nie godzi. — Wszystko mi jedno, z kim chce gadać, byle gadał. W braku innych mam żelazne argumenta, a tymczasem Forgella mu poślę. Jakoż w pół godziny później Forgell z czysto szwedzką asystencją oznajmił się przy bramie. Most łańcuchowy opuścił się z wolna na fosę i jenerał wjechał do twierdzy wśród spokoju i powagí. Oczu nie wiązano ani jemu, ani nikomu ze świty; widocznie chciał, owszem, pan starosta, iżby wszystko widział i o wszystkim królowi mógł donieść. Przyjął go zaś z takim przepychem jak książę udzielny i istotnie w podziw wprawił, panowie bowiem szwedzcy i dwudziestej części tych bogactw nie mieli co Polacy, a pan starosta między polskimi był niemal najpotężniejszym. Przebiegły Szwed począł też od razu tak go traktować, jak gdyby go król Karol do równego sobie monarchy w poselstwie wysłał, z góry nazwał go princeps i ciągle tak nazywał, chociaż pan Sobiepan za pierwszym zaraz razem mu przerwał: — Nie princeps, eques polonus sum, ale właśnie dlatego książętom równy! — Wasza książęca mość! — mówił nie dając się zbić z tropu Forgell. Najjaśniejszy król szwedzki i pan (tu długo wyliczał tytuły) zgoła nie jako nieprzyjaciel tu przybył, ale wprost mówiąc, w gościnę tu przyjechał i przeze mnie się zapowiada, mając niepłonną, jak tuszę, nadzieję, że wasza książęca mość dla osoby jego i jego wojsk bramy swe otworzyć zechcesz. — Nie masz u nas tego zwyczaju — odpowiedział pan Zamoyski — aby komu gościnności odmawiać, choćby też i nieproszony przyjechał. Znajdzie się zawsze u mnie miejsce przy stole, a nawet, dla tak dostojnej osoby, pierwsze. Powiedz tedy, wasza dostojność, najjaśniejszemu królowi, że bardzo proszę, i tym szczerzej, że jako najjaśniejszy Carolus Gustavus jest panem w Szwecji, tak ja w Zamościu. Ale że jako wasza dostojność widziałeś, służby mi nie brak, przeto nie potrzebuje jego szwedzka jasność swojej ze sobą brać. Inaczej pomyślałbym, że mnie ma za chudopachołka i kontempt chce mi okazać. — Dobrze! — szepnął stojący tuż za plecami pana starosty Zagłoba. A pan starosta, wypowiedziawszy swoją orację, począł usta wydymać, sapać i powtarzać jeszcze: — A! ot, co jest! a! Forgell przygryzł wąsów, pomilczał trochę i wreszcie tak mówić począł: — Największy to byłby dowód nieufności dla króla, gdybyś wasza książęca mość załogi jego do fortecy wpuścić nie raczył. Powiernikiem królewskim jestem, wiem jego najtajniejsze myśli, a oprócz tego mam rozkaz oświadczyć waszej dostojności i słowem w imieniu króla zaręczyć, że on ni państwa zamojskiego, ni tej twierdzy zajmować na stałe nie myśli. Ale gdy wojna w całym tym nieszczęsnym kraju rozgorzała na nowo, gdy bunt głowę podniósł, a Jan Kazimierz, niepomny na klęski, które na Rzeczpospolitą spaść mogą, swojej tylko dochodząc fortuny znowu w granice powrócił i łącznie z pogany przeciw chrześcijańskim wojskom naszym występuje, postanowił niezwyciężony król i pan mój choćby do dzikich stepów tatarskich i tureckich go ścigać, w tym jedynie celu, aby spokój krajowi, panowanie sprawiedliwości i szczęście a wolność obywatelom tej prześwietnej Rzeczypospolitej przywrócić. Starosta kałuski uderzył się ręką po kolanie, ale nie odrzekł ni słowa, jeno Zagłoba szepnął: — Diabeł się w ornat ubrał i ogonem na mszę dzwoni. — Liczne już spłynęły na ten kraj z protekcji królewskiej dobrodziejstwa — mówił dalej Forgell — lecz najjaśniejszy król mniemając w ojcowskim swym sercu, że nie dość jeszcze uczynił, znowu prowincji swej pruskiej odbieżał, aby mu jeszcze raz iść na ratunek, któren na pokonaniu Jana Kazimierza polega. Aby jednak nowa ta wojna prędki a szczęśliwy koniec wziąść mogła, potrzebne jest jego królewskiej mości nieodbicie czasowe zajęcie tej twierdzy, ona bowiem ma stać się dla wojsk jego królewskiej mości ostoją, z której pościg za buntownikami będzie czyniony. Lecz słysząc, że ten, który Zamościa jest panem, nie tylko bogactwy, nie tylko starożytnością rodu, dowcipem, wspaniałym umysłem, ale i miłością do ojczyzny wszystkich przewyższa, zaraz król i pan mój rzekł: "Ten mnie zrozumie, ten intencje moje dla tej krainy ocenić potrafi, ufności mojej nie zawiedzie nadzieje przewyższy, do szczęścia i spokoju tego kraju pierwszy rękę przyłoży." Jakoż tak jest! Jakoż od ciebie, panie, zależą przyszłe losy tej ojczyzny. Ty ją ratować i ojcem jej stać się możesz... Przeto nie wątpię, iż to uczynisz. Kto sławę taką po przodkach dziedziczy, ten nie powinien omijać sposobności, aby ją powiększyć i nieśmiertelną uczynić. Zaiste, więcej dobrego sprawisz otworzeniem bram tej twierdzy, niż gdybyś całą prowincję do Rzeczypospolitej przyłączył. Król ufa, panie, że niepowszednia mądrość twa na równi z sercem do tego się skłonią, dlatego rozkazywać nie chce — prosić woli; groźby odrzuca, przyjaźń ofiaruje; nie jako władca z podległym, lecz jako potężny z potężnym traktować pragnie. Tu jenerał Forgell skłonił się panu staroście z takim uszanowaniem jakby udzielnemu monarsze i umilkł. W sali uczyniła się też cisza. Wszystkie oczy utkwione były w starostę. On zaś kręcić się począł, wedle zwyczaju, na swoim pozłocistym krześle, usta nadymać i srogą fantazję okazywać, wreszcie łokcie rozszerzył, dłonie wsparł na kolanach i rzucając głową jak narowisty koń, tak począł: — Ot, co jest! Wielcem ja wdzięczny jego szwedzkiej jasności za górne mniemanie, jakie ma o moim dowcipie i o afektach dla ojczyzny. Nic mi też milszego jak przyjaźń takowego potentata. Ale myślę, że tak samo moglibyśmy się miłować, gdyby jego szwedzka jasność sobie w Sztokholmie zostawała, a ja w Zamościu — co? Bo Sztokholm jego szwedzkiej jasności, a Zamość mój! Co się afektów dla Rzeczypospolitej tyczy — i owszem! — jeno, wedle mego konceptu, nie wtedy będzie Rzeczypospolitej lepiej, kiedy Szwedzi będą do niej szli, ale wtedy, kiedy sobie z niej pójdą. Ot, racja! Bardzo w to wierzę, iż Zamość mógłby jego szwedzkiej jasności do wiktorii nad Janem Kazimierzem dopomóc, wszelako trzeba, żebyś i wasza dostojność wiedział, że ja nie jego szwedzkiej mości, jeno właśnie Janowi Kazimierzowi przysięgałem, dlatego jemu wiktorii życzę, a Zamościa nie dam! Ot co! — To mi polityka! — huknął Zagłoba. W sali uczynił się szmer radosny, lecz pan starosta trzepnął się rękoma po kolanach i owe gwary uciszył. Forgell zmieszał się i milczał przez chwilę, po czym znowu argumentować począł: więc nalegał, trochę groził, prosił, pochlebiał. Jako patoka płynęła z ust jego łacina, aż krople potu uperliły mu czoło, lecz wszystko na próżno, bo po swych najlepszych argumentach, tak silnych, że mury poruszyć by mogły, słyszał zawsze jedną odpowiedź: — A ja tak i Zamościa nie dam, ot co! Audiencja przeciągnęła się nad miarę, na koniec stała się dla Forgella kłopotliwą i trudną, bo wesołość poczynała ogarniać obecnych. Coraz to częściej padało jakieś słowo jakieś szyderstwo to z ust Zagłoby, to z innych, po którym przytłumione śmiechy odzywały się w sali. Spostrzegł wreszcie Forgell, że trzeba ostatecznych chwycić się sposobów, więc r rozwinął pergamin z pieczęciami, który trzymał w ręku, a na który nikt dotąd nie zwracał uwagi, i powstawszy rzekł uroczystym, dobitnym głosem: — Za otwarcie bram twierdzy jego królewska mość (tu znów długo wymieniał tytuły) ofiaruje waszej książęcej mości województwo lubelskie w dziedziczne władanie! Zdumieli się słysząc to wszyscy, zdumiał się na chwilę i pan starosta. Już Forgell począł toczyć tryumfującym wzrokiem dokoła, gdy nagle wśród ciszy głuchej ozwał się po polsku do starosty stojący tuż za nim pan Zagłoba: — Ofiaruj, wasza dostojność, królowi szwedzkiemu w zamian Niderlandy. Pan starosta nie namyślał się długo, uderzył się rękoma w boki i palnął na całą salę po łacinie: — A ja ofiaruję jego szwedzkiej jasności Niderlandy! W tej samej chwili sala zabrzmiała jednym ogromnym śmiechem. Trząść się poczęły brzuchy i pasy na brzuchach; jedni klaskali w ręce, drudzy zataczali się jak pijani, inni opierali się o sąsiadów, i śmiech brzmiał ciągle. Forgell blady był; brwi zmarszczył groźnie, lecz czekał z ogniem w źrenicach i głową dumnie wzniesioną. Na koniec, gdy paroksyzm śmiechu przeszedł, spytał krótkim; urywanym głosem: — Czy to ostatnia waszej dostojności odpowiedź? Na to pan starosta pokręcił wąsa. — Nie! — odrzekł podnosząc jeszcze dumniej głowę — bo mam armaty na murach! Poselstwo było skończone. W godzin dwie później zagrzmiały działa z szańców szwedzkich, a zamojskie odpowiedziały im z równą siłą. Cały Zamość okrył się dymem, jakby chmurą niezmierną, tylko raz po razu łyskało w owej chmurze i grzmot huczał nieustanny. Lecz wnet ogień z ciężkich fortecznych śmigownic przemógł. Szwedzkie kule padały w fosę lub odbijały się bez skutku o potężne anguły; pod wieczór nieprzyjaciel musiał się cofać z bliższych szańców, twierdza bowiem zasypywała je takim gradem pocisków, że żywy duch wytrzymać nie mógł. Uniesiony gniewem król szwedzki kazał zapalić wszystkie okoliczne wsie i miasteczka, tak że okolica wyglądała w nocy jak jedno morze ognia, lecz pan starosta ani o to dbał. — Dobrze — mówił — niechże palą! My mamy dach nad głową, ale im rychło za kołnierz naleci. I tak był kontent ze siebie samego, a wesół, że tego jeszcze dnia wspaniałą ucztę wyprawiwszy, do późna kielichami się bawił. Huczna kapela grała do uczty tak gromko, że mimo huku dział słychać ją było aż w najdalszych szańcach szwedzkich. Lecz i Szwedzi strzelali wytrwale, a nawet tak wytrwale, że ogień trwał przez całą noc. Drugiego dnia przyszło królowi kilkanaście dział, które ledwie że wciągnięto na szańce, wnet poczęły przeciw twierdzy pracować. Nie spodziewał się król wprawdzie zgruchotać murów, chciał tylko wpoić w starostę przekonanie, że postanowił szturmować zaciekle i nieubłaganie. Pragnął przerazić; ale były to strachy na Lachy. Pan starosta ani przez chwilę w nie nie uwierzył i często pokazując się na murach, mówił w czasie największej strzelaniny: — Po co oni prochy psują?! Pan Wołodyjowski i inni oficerowie prosili się na wycieczkę, lecz pan starosta nie pozwolił; nie chciał po prostu darmo krwi marnować. Wiedział zresztą, że trzeba by było chyba stoczyć bój otwarty, bo tak przezorny wojownik, jak król szwedzki, i taka wyćwiczona armia nie dadzą się zejść niespodzianie. Zagłoba widząc stałe postanowienie starościńskie w tym względzie, tym bardziej nalegał i zaręczał, że sam wycieczkę poprowadzi. — Zbyt waszmość jesteś krwi chciwy! — odpowiedział pan Sobiepan. — Nam dobrze, Szwedom źle, przecz mamy do nich chodzić? Waszmość polec możesz, a tyś mi jako konsyliarz potrzebny, bo waścinym to dowcipem takem Forgella skonfundował, o Niderlandach wspomniawszy. Pan Zagłoba odpowiedział, że nie może wytrzymać w murach, tak mu do Szwedów pilno, lecz słuchać musiał. Więc w braku innego zajęcia czas spędzał na murach między żołnierstwem, przestróg i rad z powagą udzielając, których wszyscy z niemałym szacunkiem słuchali mając go za wojownika wielce doświadczonego i jednego w Rzeczypospolitej z najprzedniejszych. A on radował się w duszy, patrząc na obronę i na fantazję rycerską. — Panie Michale! — mówił do Wołodyjowskiego — inny już duch w Rzeczypospolitej i w szlachcie, inne czasy. Nikt już o zdradzie i o poddaniu się nie myśli, a każden z życzliwości dla Rzeczypospolitej i majestatu gotów wprzód gardło dać, nim krokiem nieprzyjacielowi ustąpi. Pamiętasz, jako to rok temu ze wszystkich stron się słyszało: ten zdradził! ów zdradził, ów protekcję przyjął, a ninie Szwedzi już więcej od nas protekcji potrzebują, których jeśli diabeł nie poproteguje, to ich wkrótce weźmie. Bo my tu mamy brzuchy tak pełne, że dobosze mogliby na nich bębnić, im zaś głód kiszki szlamuje i na bicze skręca. Pan Zagłoba miał słuszność. Armia szwedzka nie miała ze sobą zapasów żywności i dla ośmnastu tysięcy ludzi, nie licząc koni, nie było skąd ich dostać, pan starosta bowiem, jeszcze przed przyjściem nieprzyjaciela, pościągał na kilkanaście mil wkoło ludzką i końską spyżę ze wszystkich swych majętności. W dalszych zaś okolicach kraju roiły się oddziały konfederackie, kupy zbrojnego chłopstwa, tak że podjazdy z obozu po żywność wychodzić nie mogły, bo tuż za obozem pewna śmierć czekała. Do tego pan Czarniecki nie poszedł na Zawiśle, ale znów krążył koło szwedzkiej armii jak dziki zwierz koło owczarni. Rozpoczęły się znów nocne alarmy, przepadanie bez wieści mniejszych oddziałów. Wedle Kraśnika pojawiły się jakieś wojska polskie, które komunikację z Wisłą przecięły. Na koniec przyszła wieść, że pan Paweł Sapieha z potężną armią litewską idzie z północy, że po drodze mimochodem starł załogę w Lublinie, Lublin wziął i komunikiem dąży ku Zamościowi. Widział całą okropność położenia najdoświadczeńszy z wodzów szwedzkich, stary Wittenberg, i otwarcie przedstawił ją królowi. — Wiem — mówił — że geniusz waszej królewskiej mości cuda potrafi, ale po ludzku rzeczy biorąc, głód nas weźmie, a gdy nieprzyjaciel na wycieńczonych nastąpi, żywa noga z nas nie ujdzie. — Gdybym tę twierdzę posiadł — odparł król — we dwa miesiące wojnę skończę. — Na taką twierdzę rok oblężenia mało. Król w duszy przyznawał słuszność staremu wojownikowi, nie przyznał się tylko przed nim do tego, że i sam środków nie widzi, że jego geniusz wyczerpany. Lecz liczył jeszcze na jakiś niespodziany wypadek — więc kazał strzelać dzień i noc. — Ducha w nich pognębię, do układów będą łatwiejsi — mówił. Po kilku dniach strzelaniny tak zaciekłej, że świata spoza dymu nie było widać, posłał znów Forgella do twierdzy. — Król i pan mój — rzekł stanąwszy przed starostą jenerał — liczy na to, że szkody, jakie Zamość ponieść od naszych dział musiał, zmiękczą wyniosły waszej książęcej mości umysł i do układów go skłonią. A na to pan Zamoyski: — Owszem! tak!... szkody są... Czemu nie ma być! Zabiliście świnie w rynku, którą złam granatu w żywot ugodził. Strzelajcie jeszcze tydzień, a może zabijecie drugą... Forgell poniósł tę odpowiedź królowi. Wieczorem odbyła się znów narada w kwaterze królewskiej i nazajutrz poczęli Szwedzi pakować namioty na wozy i ściągać działa z szańców... a w nocy ruszyło całe wojsko. Zamość grzmiał za nimi ze wszystkich dział, a gdy już znikli z oczu, wyszły przez południową bramę dwie chorągwie, Szemberkowa z laudańską — i poszły w trop. Szwedzi ciągnęli ku południowi. Wittenberg radził wprawdzie, by wracać ku Warszawie, i ze wszystkich sił przekonywał, że to jedyna droga zbawienia, lecz szwedzki Aleksander postanowił koniecznie ścigać do ostatnich krańców państwa polskiego Dariusza. Kategoria:Potop